<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>ah yes, the hubba tester; truly the greatest feature in FE:A. by cody_eja</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22485961">ah yes, the hubba tester; truly the greatest feature in FE:A.</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/cody_eja/pseuds/cody_eja'>cody_eja</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Robin x Cordelia Collection [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Getting Together, Mutual Pining, Not Actually Unrequited Love, for good boys and girls, funny fire emblem</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-01-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-01-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 14:22:38</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,367</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22485961</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/cody_eja/pseuds/cody_eja</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>AU where the hubba tester is real and actually works.</p><p>AU where i need serious help with titles.</p><p>CC is welcome (please i suck at writing)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>My Unit | Reflet | Robin/Tiamo | Cordelia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Robin x Cordelia Collection [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1642909</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>32</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>ah yes, the hubba tester; truly the greatest feature in FE:A.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>rough draft; CC is very welcome. </p><p>Hope you enjoy :)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>When Robin first met the old man, he didn’t believe any of his ramblings for one second. But since Chrom was Chrom, they were forced to hear him out. As it turns out, yes, he was completely insane, but in a strange twist of fate, the machine he brought was… helpful? Robin was able to use it to gauge the compatibility of different combat pairings he had already paired or was planning on pairing. Of course, tester was highly restricted. It seemed trivial, but who knows what kind of shenanigans could occur if the more… romance oriented Shepherds had access to this thing. Who could imagine what would happen if Sumia, or Naga forbid Lissa got their hands on it. Chrom had access to it as well, but Robin was fairly sure he had forgotten about it. Chrom wasn’t the only one, either. After a few days of people nagging him about it, the Shepherds had gotten the message that it was off-limits and gone back to their normal lives. </p><p>Today however, it seemed as if someone had forgotten said message. </p><p>“Just–just one test. Please.”</p><p>For some reason, Cordelia had been waiting outside his tent that morning, ready to assist him with everything he had to do that day. Normally, this wouldn’t be so odd, they spent a lot of time together, but recently she had taken to avoiding him. Robin wasn’t exactly surprised, because as hard as he tried, keeping his feelings for her under wraps was fairly difficult, especially if she was nearby. He knew it could only end badly, considering her undying infatuation for Chrom. It was also why he found this whole situation weird. He expected an awkward conversation about his feelings for her, maybe some reconciliation between the two, at best. But this? To find her waiting outside his tent ready to go as if nothing had happened was just… strange. It was only later he found out that she was attempting to suck up to him to have a go with the Hubba Tester. It made sense, he supposed. She wanted to check her “compatibility” with Chrom. </p><p>“For the last time, no. I can’t make any exceptions.”</p><p>What didn’t make sense to him was why she chose now of all times. She’d been in love with Chrom since before she joined the Shepherds, right? So why wait until now to ask? </p><p>Might as well ask her. “Is there any particular reason you chose today to do this? We’ve had the tester for almost a month now.”</p><p>Her face reddened. “Well, uh… I had a uh, realization recently.”</p><p>Robin frowned. Well that didn’t make any sense. It was common knowledge around camp that Cordelia had had feelings for the prince ever since they first met years ago. She couldn’t possibly have been oblivious for all that time, could she? He doubted it; Cordelia was a very observant woman, and she was also very in tune with her emotions. </p><p>He quirked an eyebrow at her, unconvinced. “Do you expect me to believe you only just now realized that you’re in love with Chrom?”</p><p>Her expression morphed into one of confusion. “What are you talking about?”</p><p>“It’s not exactly a secret, everyone around camp knows. Sorry if I’m being a bit blunt, but I’m just trying to work out exactly what’s going on here.”</p><p>She frowned at him. “I don’t like Chrom. Maybe I did when I was younger, but it was so insignificant I can barely remember it.”</p><p>“People used to tease me about it I guess,” she continued, “so I supposed it got overblown into a big rumor? Who would spread something like that?” She looked at him quizzically.</p><p>Robin was too busy processing this new information to respond. She didn’t like Chrom? Did that mean she could… no, he wasn’t going down that path again. Even if her supposed crush on the prince was false, there was no way someone like Cordelia would ever return his feelings. His thoughts returned to how she had been avoiding him up until this day. It was clear evidence proving that fact. </p><p>“Ok, wait. So then why are you so intent on using the tester?”</p><p>She blushed again, and managed to sputter out “j-just because I don’t like Chrom doesn’t mean there isn’t anyone else I like.”</p><p>Robin sighed. He supposed he owed her one for making brazen assumptions about her love life, not to mention all the other times she’d saved him in battle. </p><p>“Fine. Just one,” he acceded. “But no one can know.”</p><p>She nodded. “I figured. You wouldn’t want anyone knowing that you’re playing favorites, right?”</p><p>He turned a shade of red not so dissimilar from her hair. “Well–I, uh, wouldn’t exactly put it like that, but…” He trailed off.</p><p>After an awkward pause, he gave another sigh. “Follow me.”</p><p>––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––</p><p>The Hubba Tester wasn’t exactly anything impressive or large, which made it easier to hide from prying eyes. “Here,” Robin said, as he handed it to her. “Go nuts.”</p><p>“And you can’t, uh, see what I put in?”</p><p>Robin groaned inwardly, he just wanted to get this over with. “As long as you reset it afterwards.”</p><p>She nodded, and then began fiddling with the buttons. Another awkward moment passed, and he did his best not to stare at her. He used to wonder what would happen if he inputted the two of them, but he quickly realized it was not a question he really wanted answered. They were, in fact, the only regular combat pair who he hadn’t tried, for fear of his own emotions. He was weak, this he knew. No self-respecting tactician played favorites! But no matter how much he tried, he just couldn’t help it. </p><p>Cordelia’s expression changed to one of anxiety as he assumed the answer was being generated. After a brief pause, it changed once again to one of joy. She had gotten the result she wanted, Robin figured. He wasn’t surprised, who wouldn’t have feelings for her? Certainly not him, no matter how hopeless it was. </p><p>He tried to maintain his cool facade as he smirked and commented “Got what you wanted?” </p><p>She nodded vigorously, and then blushed. “Um, there’s something I need to talk to you about…”</p><p>Oh NOW she wanted to talk about it. He supposed it only made sense, now that she knew she was ‘compatible’ with whoever the lucky bachelor was, she could let him off the hook. Had she been saving him in case things went wrong?</p><p>“Yeah, yeah, I get it. Sorry if I weirded you out. I’ll try to control my emotions better; I wouldn’t want to get in the way of whoever that guy is.” He nodded towards the Hubba Tester.</p><p>She stared at him incredulously. “What do you mean?”</p><p>Robin groaned. He really didn’t want to be having this conversation now, or ever really. “You know, how you were avoiding me because you figured out that I like you? I’m not an idiot, Cordy.”</p><p>Her face morphed into one of shock. “You… you like me?”</p><p>Robin facepalmed before turning to make a hasty retreat. “Uh, sorry. I have to go–” He was cut off by an arm grabbing his shoulder. He probably could have escaped, but he was frozen in place by her touch. </p><p>Cordelia forced him to turn back towards her. Robin searched her expression for disgust, or at least something similar, but strangely enough, there was none to be found. </p><p>“The truth is… I was avoiding you because I like you.” Her face turned an even darker shade of red. “I thought, you know, you wouldn’t like me back.”</p><p>Being the legendary tactician that he was, Robin had a witty response ready to fire back. It sounded like something along the lines of “Huwhawaityou–me, you, wait, HUH?”</p><p>She smiled at him, before grabbing his collar and pulling him in for a kiss. His brain kicked into adrenaline mode at which point he wrapped his arms around her and began reciprocating. After they pulled away, Robin’s goldfish brain had assembled another query. “ Cordy, wait, were–were you testing US?” </p><p>She gave him a smirk, and punched his arm lightheartedly, before sarcastically remarking:</p><p>“Genius.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>
  <a href="https://i.imgflip.com/356zn0.png">when no one is writing robin/cordy</a>
</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>